With You in Your Dreams
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: One-shot: Summary- In a battle with Naraku InuYasha confesses his love to Kagome and gives his life for her. Sad, lonely and depressed Kagome finds comfort when InuYasha visits her dreams to comfort her personally. Song-fic. R&R Please.


WOTW- Okay I know I'm supposed to be working on Tangles. But I was struck with a sudden inspiration for a one shot. That and I'm half way through the next chapter with a tad bit of writer's block. Next chapter tomorrow I promise!

Summary- In a battle with Naraku InuYasha confesses his love to Kagome and gives his life for her. Sad, lonely and depressed Kagome finds comfort when InuYasha visits her dreams to comfort her personally.

Disclaimer- I don't own IY and co. or the song. The song is called "With You in Your Dreams" and was written by Hanson. I know they're old but I still like them. So bite me. Aiee! Not literally!

Naraku's remains lay scattered on the charred ground. Sango and Miroku were with Kirara and Shippo off to the side tending to wounds. Meanwhile Kagome was holding InuYasha in her arms.

On this night the sky was black and free of a moon causing InuYasha to become human. Even though dawn was nearby all knew that with InuYasha's wounds he wouldn't make it.

Kagome fought off tears as she cradled his frail form.

"K-Kagome", he whispered in a weak voice. "I want you to... to know before I die that... that I love you."

A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she stared down at him. "InuYasha I love you too."

"You... you promise not to forget me?"

"I could never forget you."

Kagome bit her lower lip trying to stave off tears which fell anyway.

"Don't cry for me Kagome. I'll wait for you."

Another final shallow breath and he was gone.

"Goodbye InuYasha", Kagome whispered a stream off tears falling down her face.

-----------------------------------------------

A funeral was held at the village for InuYasha. Kagome had bid all farewell and left the jewel to Sango who wished for the life of the villagers back. They were all revived, Kohaku and her father included, and had begun to rebuild.

Miroku and Sango had also decided to get married. The Shikon jewel was cast from the earth with Sango's wish which was what told Kagome it was her time to leave.

Kirara had bid her farewell at the well along with the new couple and the crying Kitsune.

The light of day soon gave way to night. Kagome had lay in bed all day crying softly and listening to the sound of rain on her roof... and thinking about him

Soon stars were out and the night was silent. Her tears flowed in silent rivers down her cheeks. Turning over and clutching InuYasha's haori she had brought with her from the Feudal Era she fell asleep crying.

KAGOME'S DREAM

Kagome sat in what seemed to be sheer blackness crying and holding InuYasha's haori.

"I thought I told you not to cry", came a familiar voice.

_If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up,  
Please don't sigh...  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress.  
Remember me, remember me.  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams.  
Oh, if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress.  
Remember me, remember me.  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams._

Kagome looked up eyes brimming with more tears. "Inu- InuYasha? But your... dead."

"Keh doesn't mean I don't have a spirit. And apparently with you crying over me I got some unfinished business to attend to."

Kagome threw her arms around him still crying.

_Oh, don't cry, I'm with you.  
Don't sigh, I'm by your side.  
Don't cry, I'm with you.  
Don't sigh, I'm by your side.  
And though my flesh is gone, oh, oh,  
I will still be with you at all times.  
And though my body's gone, oh, oh,  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times.  
Oh, oh, at all times. Whoa oh, oh_  
"I thought you were gone forever", Kagome cried.

"I can't see you in person anymore Kagome. But my spirit will be with you until the day you die. And even if I can't talk to you, you can talk to me anytime."

_Oh, if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress.  
Remember me, remember me.  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams._

"I can't go on knowing you aren't gonna be there though", she said pulling away slightly.

"You have to live. I want to see you happy Kagome. You and I can be together again someday. You just have to go on though." He wiped a strand of hair from her face.

_I don't want you to cry and weep. Oh, oh.  
I want you to go on living your life.  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep. Oh, oh.  
It's in your heart you'll have all of the good times.  
Oh, all of the good times._

_Oh, if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress.  
Remember me, remember me.  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams._

Kagome nodded sadly. "So I can't see you again?"

"In your dream, in your heart and mind. Kagome I'll always be with you. Even if it is just my spirit. I promise not to leave your side. Not ever."

Kagome nodded. InuYasha's image began to fade.

Kagome woke up with a start as the rays of the sun blinded her. She pulled hair off of her face that had stuck to the places tears had fallen. She almost began to cry again but remembered her dream. "It couldn't have been real could it?"

A few cherry blossom petals blew in through her window brushing against her cheek like a good morning kiss from nature. "Good morning InuYasha", she whispered to the fallen petals.

_Oh, with you in your dreams...... _

WOTW- Okay I know that was sad with a corny ending but I cried writing it cause I'm such a big baby. Well review and tell me what you think. And even if you don't press the pretty purple button thanks for reading it!


End file.
